¿Por qué enamorarse?
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: ella una blogger con amplia experiencia en el amor, ÉL, dueño de una revista que va en ascenso, y quien piensa que querer es solo sexo, ¿que pasaría si tuvieras que trabajar con alguien, cuya vida amorosa se basa en huir?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: desde este momento doy por hecho que ningún personaje me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Nadie más define quien eres**

 **Bella POV**

" _Entonces, tras su último trago, lanzo esa mirada lujuriosa (Yo sabía que diría, es mi parte favorita) –Nena, podemos ir a un lugar más privado (Ehhh ¡tenemos un ganador!, momento, no es ganador si hace lo mismo que mi cita pasada) a lo que yo respondí -me encantaría, paga la cuenta mientras voy a quitarme las bragas al baño- (¡Mi favorita! Hubieran visto esa cara de emoción) y mientras me dirigía al baño opsi, me dirigí a la cocina donde logre salir por la puerta trasera… adivinen quien recibió unas 20 llamadas pasionales y 10 mensajes de Jodete…_

 _Exacto, ¡yo!, porque si quieren al típico hombre que piensa que por llevarlas a un lugar caro en la primera cita y decir la típica frase ( que no se saben otra) ese hombre no es para ustedes y mucho menos va a querer algo serio con ustedes, chicas helloooo, estamos en pleno siglo XXI, lo único que quieren los hombres es cogernos de la manera más " tierna" posible y digo tierna entre comillas porque lo único que saben hacer bien es jodernos y no lo digo yo, lo dicen las miles de mujeres engañadas ( en su momento fui una) datos estadísticos les podrían decir aún más._

 _Superemos esa etapa chicas en verdad, ¿hacernos daño por alguien que solo nos querrá para follar? olvídenlo_

 _Hasta aquí el informe de unas de mis historias de desamor_

 _Con amor a todas mis chicas._

 _B._

-Vaya Bella, cariño, estoy leyendo tu blog y me sentí identificada, jajaja no me digas que ¿te refieres a Jared?- me decía al teléfono

-Efectivamente Rose, Jared era un idiota, lo veía desde leguas pero ves cómo me gusta comprobar mis teorías- termine de pintarme la última uña de color rojo fuego, puesto que tenía un importante evento el día de mañana con diversos medios de comunicación, revistas, periódicos, televisión…era la primera vez que me llegaban a invitar a un lugar como ese, y se sentía genial saber que una blogger como yo alcanzara un rating como el de algún programa de televisión, mama debería estar orgullosa, aunque Charlie mi padre pensaba que lo mejor era que hubiera seguido estudiando.

-Hablando de historias de desamor, termine con Alec- gran suspiro de parte de mi amiga

-¿Es en serio?- reí – ¡pero si en verdad lo amabas!

-Tú y yo sabíamos que no era así, su hermana la loca quería vernos juntos y ella es extraña, espero que en los siguientes días no aparezcan animales muertos en la entrada…iugh-

-En verdad mereces algo mejor-

-Mira quien lo dice, aquella persona que no logra olvidar a su ex-

-Jacob era genial, fue una de las etapas más bonitas de mi vida, pensé que realmente llegaríamos al altar-

-Y entonces, fue cuando de la nada empezó a comportarse como si no estuvieras ahí-

-En cierta forma lo entiendo, soy demasiado difícil de manejar-

-No cariño, más bien eres el suéter de tu abuela en persona, tejido con cada parte de su corazón, en verdad quieres demasiado-

-Pero ya no Rose, ¡mírame! Estoy brillando demasiado, y mañana tengo mi gran evento así que tengo que colgar, me duermo bye- colgué

En verdad a veces pensar sobre Jacob, me dejaba un poco mal, sobretodo porque el sabia antes que yo, lo que me pasaba…me recosté en la cama mientras mis dedos se secaban, mire mi techo que tenía una foto del puente de san francisco…

Creo que mejor me distraigo con otra cosa, escuche como caía de la silla mi bolsa y me pareció algo raro…me levante para acomodar todo lo que se había caído y salió una revista.

-¿Cuándo compre?... ahh ya las estaban regalando- reí y me fui a recostar de nuevo

En la portada estaban los artistas del momento, empecé a hojearla y vi un test que decía

" _¿cómo saber si tu vida amorosa apesta?"_

Cuando no tienes nada que hacer tú…

Piensas en cómo salir sola a pasear **b)** En que te gustaría tener a alguien para salir

 **C)** En Netflix

-Definitivamente pienso en C-

2- Cuando ves gente enamorada tú…

Piensas que se ven bien juntos **b)** Piensas que tú te podrías ver igual de feliz

 **C)** Piensas que el la engaña y terminaran pronto

-Definitivamente C-

3- Te invitan al cine a ver una película de amor tú…

Son tan lindos los romances **B)** Quisieras un romance igual

 **C)** Nunca iría a ver algo que me hará vomitar

-Definitivamente C

4- El hombre ideal…

Es como el príncipe azul **B)** Es aquel que te entiende y respeta

 **C)** No existe todos mienten

-Definitivamente C…ok mayoría C-

 _Definitivamente tu vida amorosa apesta_

 _Te la pasas envidiando a los demás (¡no es cierto!)_

 _Odias los finales felices, probablemente terminaras sola_

 _Y con una mascota si no cambias tú forma de pensar_

 _En verdad tienes que escuchar un poco a tu corazón_

-¿Quién diablos escribe esta basura?- avente la revista, pero la volví a tomar, el nombre de aquella revista era "Glam", busque en las últimas páginas, un correo a donde quejarme, esto no se quedaría así, nadie me llama solterona indirectamente y menos un test tan feo.

 _Escríbenos a .mx_

Tome mi laptop

 _Para revista Glam_

 _Acabo de leer uno de sus test, y en verdad fue lo más patético que he visto el día de hoy, quizás deberían empezar a copiar a otras revistas sus test si quieren tener un poco de lectores pero en verdad ¿Quién escribe esa basura? No es que este inconforme con el resultado del test bueno si pero eso no tiene nada que ver, en fin, sus test son un asco y hasta que mejoren comprare su revista, de otra forma solo si la regalan la medio leeré…digo medio por que sus test serán un asco._

 _Atentamente Bella_

Mande el correo satisfecha o quizás no del todo con mi queja pero en verdad después me lo agradecerían…

Coloque mi laptop en la mesa de cama, y me adentre en las cobijas esperando conciliar el sueño….

Al día siguiente me aliste, tenía que ir temprano por el vestido que Alice mi diseñadora favorita había confeccionado para el evento.

-¡Hola Al!- vi como dejaba a una de sus clientas por ir a saludarme

-¡Bella!-Se emocionó- ayer leí tu blog y wow vaya ¡me encanto! En verdad que si necesite un tiempo eso de la paz interior realmente me funciono-

Ese duendecillo que no paraba de hablar era mi diseñadora personal, delgada, de estatura baja o promedio, cabello negro apuntando a todos lados y siempre vistiendo a la última moda

\- Pero hablando de ti, ya tengo tu vestido, espero no sea demasiado, fue algo como estilo alfombra roja con evento empresarial- se acercó a unos bastidores y saco un vestido rojo corte tango con un corte en la parte superior estilo griego

-¡Alice en verdad esto es hermoso!-

-Sabía que te gustaría, lo se lo sé es un don, bueno y tengo los zapatos adecuados aquí- después de haber pasado por la sesión de belleza de Alice me encontraba rumbo al evento que cambiaría mi vida en el mundo de las comunicaciones…

Me pare frente a la gran recepción con puertas de cristal tan limpio, dentro habían muchas personas de todos los medios…

-¡Vaya! Hasta que por fin llegas- era Rosalie, quien se acercó a abrazarme, ella portaba un vestido rosa de coctel, con encaje en la parte inferior y strapless ella tenía mucho que enseñar, su cabello caía en ondas…mi amiga de piel tan blanca sonrisa brillante ojos azules y cabellos rubio perfecto, era como estar al lado de una modelo.

-Lo siento mi diseñadora tuvo algunos inconvenientes con mi peinado-reí

-Lo sé a veces es difícil domar ese cabello- rio – ve a registrarte y te veo dentro- me guiño el ojo y sabía que quería aprovechar para ligar a alguien, ella nunca perdía el tiempo, se supone venia de mi acompañante, suspire derrotada.

Me acerque a la mesa donde me atendió una chica pelirroja de nombre Victoria

-¡Hola! Me ayudas con el nombre de tu empresa y tu nombre por favor-

-Ellas lo hablan y mi nombre es Isabella-

-Ok...- empezó a revisar diferentes hojas, me extendió una donde aparecía y me dio un porta credencial con mi nombre y el medio del que era, osea una blogger- Necesito que firmes aquí y puedes accesar-

-Ok, gracias- empecé a buscar en mi bolso y no encontré ninguna pluma… ¡rayos!- Lo siento no tengo ninguna pluma ¿me podrías prestar?-

Me extendió una mano una pluma, voltee y vi a un chico de cabello cobrizo, dientes relucientes, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos esmeralda, vestía de traje pero se veía aun así que hacia ejercicio

-Toma- me lo extendió y firme la hoja

-Gracias- se la devolví

-No te molestes, quédatela- me sonrió mientras era su turno de ser atendido

Ingrese al salón principal y ahí vi mucha gente conversando, tomando fotos para revistas, algunos sellando tratos…empecé a buscar desesperada a Rosalie… esto era más de lo que estaba esperando

 **Holaaaa chicas! Regrese con otra historia de Twilight jaja lo se me medio obsesione con esos personajes pero… es que ese Edward bizcocho jajaja espero les gustara el primer capítulo, hace bastante rato que no escribía y si se preguntan por qué no subí algo de ¿Quién dijo que el destino era justo? Bueno mañana subo capitulo nuevo, hoy creo que me agote el cerebro xD duh, me comentaron que querían que subiera a wattpad? No sé si es buena idea ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Tengan un lindo lunes! Animo casi se nos va el año!**

 **Pleaseee comenten jajaja**

 **Atte. Una gatita escritora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretensiones**

 **Edward Pov**

-¡Oh vamos hermano!, ¿en verdad es necesario ir?- Emmett me lanzo el balón de americano que logre esquivar a tiempo

-Emmett mi asistente no va a poder acompañarme y necesito que vayas conmigo a ese evento- le dije mientras ajustaba mi corbata en el espejo, vi que mi cabello cobrizo no quería acomodarse, suspire resignado, tendría que ser a su manera entonces- Además habrá chicas, ¿a ti te encantan no hermano?-

-¿A quién no le gustan las chicas?- sonrió

-¡Exactamente!-

-Está bien solo me pondré el traje que use para mi última cena formal en casa de nuestros padres y regreso- levanto su trasero del sofá y camino a su habitación…

Mi hermano y yo vivíamos en el penthouse del edificio de cristal, o como lo conocen el edificio más exclusivo, aquí he visto a varias celebridades de entrada por salida, lo cual me facilita el trabajo para la revista que manejo "Glam" una revista que al principio solo era de temas masculinos, pero no tuvo el impacto que quería…hablando con mi asesora de ventas me sugirió que abordara el público más sutil …a las mujeres, esos seres angelicales y a la vez con el diablo por dentro… haciendo unos cambios aquí y otros por allá, incremento el público lector y con ello las ventas, en unos tres años nos colocamos a la par de otras revistas de gran categoría…así mi hermano el cual escribe las reseñas de la sección fitness y yo la mente maestra y administrativa…nos mudamos de casa de nuestros padres a este lugar…

Desde entonces la fama, me ha convertido en portada de revistas empresariales como Forbes y catalogado como el empresario más sexi por dos años consecutivos…

Mi vida amorosa resume a tener las novias que quiera…para eso estoy, para complacer al género femenino al que dio lugar a mi fama…a mi éxito.

-Listo, hermano- salió Emmett con un traje azul marino

-Lleguemos en el Ferrari ¿te parece? –

-Pero yo conduzco- sonrió mi hermano mientras chocábamos puños

Condujo mi hermano por la ruta más rápida, pero algunas calles estaban cerradas por el evento y la única forma de llegar era, por la calle central al lugar…lo cual repercutió en nuestra puntualidad

Dejamos el auto con el chico del valet parking quien se sorprendió del Ferrari que le íbamos a dejar…

-Hermano, te veo adentro- dijo Emmett escabulléndose de la prensa que estaba acercándose a mi

-Señor Cullen, por favor denos una exclusiva- Dijo una pelirroja sensual…vaya que si se la daba

-Es cierto que su empresa ¿podría ir a la ruina por los excesos de la señorita Denali?-

-Perdón, será en otra ocasión cuando pueda hablar con ustedes, si gustan pueden agendar la cita y los recibiré en mi oficina- les sonreí y accedieron solo a tomarme fotografías para que lograra ingresar al recinto

Me acerque a una de las dos filas para el registro al lado de mi iba una chica muy elegante, vestido rojo, corte tango…Dios, su cabello chocolate contrastaba con sus ojos…de ella a la pelirroja de afuera…me quedaba con ella…

\- Lo siento no tengo ninguna pluma ¿me podrías prestar?- escuche decir a la chica del vestido rojo y rápidamente le extendí mi pluma.

-Toma- le dije, la tomo, firmo la hoja y me la devolvió

-Gracias- me sonrió apenada al devolvérmela

-No te molestes, quédatela- le devolví la sonrisa

-Siguiente- escuche decir a la chica del registro de mi fila y voltee a verla, cuando regrese mi vista a la chica de cabello chocolate, está ya caminaba al salón principal

-Hola buena tarde, ¿me podría decir el nombre de la empresa y su nombre?

La chica de mi registro tenía como nombre Ángela, usaba unos lentes de armazón grande…

-Revista Glam y soy Edward Cullen- seguido de esto me dio un gafete que me identificaba.

Entre al recinto que estaba lleno de diversos medios de comunicación, desde el ñono de la sección de tips de la revista people, hasta la chica…vaya esa era la chica del clima del canal 234… definitivamente mi tipo, alta, piernas de infarto, vestido entallado, cabello rubio con mechas rosa pastel, uñas largas…unos ojos asombrosos…

Me acerque sin perder tiempo

-Vaya sí que hay mucha gente por aquí- dije recargándome discretamente en una pared cercana, ella volteo a verme

-Tienes razón, demasiada gente, para mi gusto- me examino y presentí que se pasó su lengua por los dientes, genial llevaba un 40% de terreno ganado

-¿Y cuales son tus gustos?- le mostré mi sonrisa torcida

-Lugares privados, Edward Cullen- se acercó y puso un dedo en mi pecho

-Te comprendo- vi su membrete que decía Tanya Denali

-¿Te gustaría conocer uno de mis lugares privados?- le propuse mientras tomaba una copa de vino blanco de una camarera que pasaba

-Me encantaría- robo mi copa

-Te veo a las 8 en la entrada- le susurre al oído antes de alejarme

Comencé a buscar a Emmett en la multitud, y lo vi con una esbelta rubia, piel blanca como porcelana, con un vestido rosa que entallaba tan bien…

Me acerque a ellos

-Hola hermano, te estaba buscando- toque amistosamente su hombro, haciendo que volteara

-¿Qué sucede Eddie?- la rubia rio bajito

-Emmett no me gusta que me digas así- le reclame en un susurro- Vaya hermano, que mujer tan encantadora la que tienes- me miro la rubia con ojos de odio- Edward Cullen- extendí mi mano para tomar la suya pero la rechazo… ¡rayos! Esa mujer sí que tenía un carácter horrible.

-Rosalie Hale- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo

-Hermano, este ángel caído del cielo- Dijo Emmett haciendo que la rubia sonriera- es coproductora de una Bloguera famosa-

-Oh vaya eso es interesante…creo que nuestra revista podría tener más renombre con tu jefa, a cargo de alguna sección-

-Puede ser, Edward Cullen- alego- Pero creo que por el momento ella no está interesada en una revista como Glam-

-Piénsenlo podrían hacer más desde un gran corporativo una gran empresa…que desde un insignificante estudio- me estaba hartando esa mujer- Emmett hermano, dale una de las tarjetas para que lo piense la señorita Hale, permiso- hui de ahí dejando a mi hermano con esa bruja…

Converse con varios empresarios de otras revistas, de otros medios, y cada tema era sobre lo mismo…saber quién tendría el próximo reconocimiento al mejor medio de comunicación…

Vibro mi teléfono

"Hermano, hoy no llego a casa, diviértete ;) "

Genial...Emmett abandonándome, de nuevo…no entiendo para que me molesto en traerlo a estos eventos si siempre me hará lo mismo

Hice una llamada

 _¿James? Necesito mi Bugatti en el evento, te mando la ubicación._

Emmett se llevaría el carro y no tenía como regresar al departamento…

Faltaban 40 minutos para las 7 y tenía que esperar a que trajera el carro James… Salí a fumar un cigarro…

Vi como Emmett se iba con la rubia maldita en el Ferrari…y comenzó a llover

La ciudad se veía de nuevo gris, de nuevo estaba solo con un cigarro…

Recuerdo las veces en que Carlisle, decía que lograríamos hacer cualquier cosa si Emmett y yo trabajábamos juntos… y aunque mi hermano a veces no sea el mejor trabajador del mundo, al menos siempre me ha apoyado moralmente…

Mi madre aquella mujer tan cariñosa, de ojos verdes, cabello miel…Esme, recuerdo las veces que estuvo ahí para ayudarme a resolver problemas…

A veces los extraño tanto…

Escuche el ruido de mi auto, al principio de las escaleras del edificio y me acerque

-Gracias James- me dio las llaves, mientras salía del auto

-No es nada señor Cullen-

-¿Es tu auto?- chillo Tanya a mi espalda

-Si lo es cariño- le guiñe el ojo y le abrí la puerta, ella entro al auto mientras admiraba mi Bugatti Veyron Super Sport.

-Nunca había viajado en un auto tan genial- chillo desde su asiento mientras me dirigía a uno de los hoteles más caros de las ciudad

En mis adentros pensé que era la primera y la última vez que ella lo haría…

Llegamos y baje del auto para abrirle la puerta, sabía que debía mostrarme un caballero al principio en todo momento.

Al acercarnos a la recepción vi a Aro, el gerente del hotel y quien era conocido de mi padre desde hace bastante tiempo, era un tipo a veces confiable, alto de cabello negro azabache, delgado, piel blanca y un gran porte.

-Buena noche señor Vulturi- dije cortésmente

-Buena noche joven Cullen, a que debe el hotel Volterra, su agradable visita- dirigió su mirada a Tanya- ¡oh! Ya lo veo, en un momento le preparan su suite- tomo el teléfono de recepción para hacer una llamada a su personal

Tanya y yo nos encaminamos al elevador

-Vaya eres demasiado conocido, Cullen- dijo seductoramente mientras tocaba mi cuello con sus uñas postizas

-Importante, diría yo-

La puerta del último piso se abrió y nos dirigimos a la habitación, que ya estaba preparada, con una botella del mejor champagne, velas (cosas que les encantan a las mujeres) música suave y un olor a canela en el aire…perfecto para quien va a tener sexo esa noche.

Empece a quitarme la corbata para dejarla a un lado, y las mancuernas de la camisa…

Cuando voltee a ver a Tanya la vi en el umbral solo con su lencería de encaje negro, y deduje que tenía planeado de antemano que llevaría a algún hombre a su cama hoy.

Le sonreí

-Vaya señorita Denali, no sabía que esa era su tipo de ropa favorita-

-Lo es- dijo mientras se acercaba, empezó a besar mi cuello, su aroma me parecía algo común (como el tipo de perfume que usan las mujeres que solo piensan en sexo a cambio de algo), empezó a desabotonar la camisa mientras se daba a la tarea de besar mi cuello…

Tome los botones que faltaban y los desabotone tirando de la camisa aun lado, comencé mi tarea de morder sus pechos mientras le quitaba el sostén, en cuanto ella desabotono mi pantalón lo baje con las piernas, para cargarla y llevarla a la cama…

Hice a un lado sus bragas para introducirme en ella, empecé duro como me gustaba y ella gemía y me arañaba la espalda

-¡Oh Edward!- gritaba

Tome sus pechos y empecé a morderlos de nuevo mientras con mis dedos tocaba su clítoris haciéndola gemir, sentía como se empapaba y como se retorcía debajo de mi

-¡Edward!- grito y sentí como se venía, como ponía los ojos en blanco

Las siguientes estocadas se las di duras y profundas, pero no la dejaría ir tan fácil…

La voltee y me fue más fácil penetrarla

-¡Edward! ¡Para! – la ignore y volví a jugar con su clítoris mientras la penetraba…segundo orgasmo para ella

Cuando sentí que ya no respondía tanto su cuerpo, salí de ella y me fui a bañar, para poder correrme…el sexo era así con ellas, misma habitación mismas tácticas…y yo corriéndome bajo la regadera…

Termine de bañarme y la vi envuelta en las sabanas durmiendo…tome mi camisa, me la coloque de nuevo, me vestí y salí de ahí…James me esperaba en la entrada del hotel con la puerta abierta del auto, para llevarme a mi departamento.

Mientras conducía James, veía que la lluvia aun no paraba…y parecía que no lo haría en un buen tiempo

 **Hola a todos! Espero que alguien este leyendo este fanfic xD bueno espero les guste y aunque tardo mucho en actualizar al menos les trato de escribir lo más que puedo, espero que estén súper bien!** **les mando un abracito!**

 **Agradecimientos:**

 ***Lyd Macan**

 ***Meiko23**

 ***CorimarCautela**

 ***Amarilis666**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	3. Chapter 3

**El príncipe sigue siendo un sapo**

 **Bella POV**

-Señores, la tecnología ha avanzado tanto que las revistas deberían dar vuelta de página- reí- El internet está acabando con casi todo-

-Tienes razón Isabella, de no ser por el internet, aun tendríamos las mismas ventas- dijo un tanto reflexivo el dueño de un periódico de noticias de Seattle.

-Deberías ser editora en nuestra revista, seguro tu popularidad le ayudaría a la revista, The Femme, quizás no seamos tan aclamados como la revista Glam, pero hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- me guiño una chica de cabello oscuro ondulado, largo y de ojos verdes- seguramente que a mi jefa Victoria le agradaría mucho –

-Querida no la presiones- rio una chica de cabello rojo ondulado y ojos increíblemente azules, piel blanca y con pecas, vestido azul corte sirena totalmente entallado, me extendió la mano- Victoria Sutherland, directora de la revista The Femme-

Estreche su mano

-Isabella Swan- le sonreí

-Vaya he visto tus visitas a tu página web y debo decir que es impresionante que una mujer este triunfando en la web, pero hablando de negocios, creo que si quisieras estar aún más en los primeros lugares, estar bajo una revista, te daría más prestigio- saco de su bolso una tarjeta de presentación- Si lo consultas con la almohada y te parece la idea, estaría encantada con tu llamada- me dio su tarjeta

-Gracias yo-

-Bella ven, ven- Rosalie tomo mi brazo-

-Yo le agradezco mucho Señorita Sutherland, lo pensare- me disculpe y me fui con Rosalie- ¿Qué es tan importante Rosalie?- le dije un poco cabreada

-Adivinaaaa- traía una mirada extraña…

-Mmm déjame ver… ¿conociste a alguien?-sonrió como si se hubiese ganado la lotería

-Siiii Bella- tomo mi mano- conocí a alguien y es alto, fuerte, atlético, grrr viste muy bien, ¡Dios! Y aunque esta medio tonto me hace reír ¡muchísimo!-

-Rose…en verdad no quiero que te hagas daño, recuerdas a ¿Alec?-

-Era un inmaduro-

-¡Pero porque era menor que tú!- le recrimine

-Solo dos años, aparte no se notaba-

-Ok, ¿y qué hay de Royce?-

-No, ni se te ocurra hablar de eso- me dijo indignada- en verdad siento que este tonto podría ser el bueno-

-Rou…soy tu amiga, casi tu hermana…pero si ese tonto te hace algo, te hace llorar, te juro que me las va a pagar- le amenace

Me abrazo

-Te adoro Bella, se llama Emmett, trabaja en la revista Glam, por cierto esto es para ti, de parte del señor arrogancia- me dio una tarjeta de presentación del director de la revista Glam, decía Edward Cullen- Oh vaya, son de colección –reí- ¡ya tengo dos!-

-¿Te parece si lo charlamos en el desayuno?- me dijo Rosalie, quien estaba demasiado entusiasmada-

-Está bien, corre y no te olvides de mandarme tu ubicación- me mando un beso a lo lejos

Bueno tal parece que tomare un Uber¹… después del evento teníamos un pequeño banquete oficiado por los mismos anfitriones; me sentí un poco sola y más porque sabía que en ese momento Rosalie estaba con alguien pasándola bien...quizás en el fondo si me odiaba por ser cruel a veces con algunos hombres y luego postearlo en internet…

Pero ellos nunca fueron justos conmigo, cuando no era nadie, cuando era Isabella la cuatro ojos, cuando aún no tenía bien marcado nada, y una silueta que nadie vería…

Le di un trago a mi Martini…

Aún recuerdo la primera persona con la que salí, Mike Newton, jugador de americano, alto fornido, gran sonrisa…en fin era el más popular de la preparatoria, era nuestro último año de la preparatoria y se acercó a mi cuando empecé a dejar los suéter largos y gruesos, deje los lentes por lentes de contacto…ondulaba mi cabello y logre hacer que él se fijara en mi…

Y por fin ahí estaba esa noche que creía todo sería grandioso, fue mi pareja del baile de graduación y fuimos la pareja perfecta…pero al momento de hacerlo…creí que realmente había descubierto quien era la persona debajo de toda esa superficialidad…

 _-Mike… ¿tú me quieres?- le pregunte después de haber perdido mi virginidad en su auto_

 _-Hmm-_

 _-¿Amas la persona que soy?-_

 _-Cariño, sinceramente haces muchas preguntas- tomo su camisa para ponérsela- me gustaste porque te ves ardiente eso es todo- se vistió y me tendió mi vestido, sentí coraje hacia él y también hacia mí, porque quizás en el fondo sabía que el solo jugaba conmigo…me llevo a casa en silencio y jamás olvidare lo que me dijo antes de salir del auto…_

 _-Te hice un favor ¿vale?, no fui tan idiota como otros lo hubieran sido, pero toma nota de esto…todos los hombres somos superficiales, jamás habrá tal cosa como un Romeo…cada uno sabrá como jugársela contigo para obtener un rato de placer… y cada vez caerás y te preguntaras ¿qué haces mal? Pero entiéndelo, los hombres somos así y no dejaremos de serlo, no existe tal cosa del príncipe-_

Recuerdo como llore y me dio un episodio depresivo, que duro más de 1 mes, después gracias a mi amiga de infancia Alice y su motivación enorme de sacarme del agujero, en el cual estaba metida, empecé a ser una nueva Isabella…

Me fui con ella a sus viajes de moda (los cuales deteste al principio), conocí mucha gente…nos inscribimos al gimnasio, y poco a poco todo fue dando resultado…

En mi tercer año de universidad conocí a Jacob…

-Señorita disculpe, ¿quiere que hablemos a algún taxi?- se acercó amable un mesero y me di cuenta de cuantas copas había tomado…

-No…ah…muchas gracias- sentí como se arrastraban un poco las palabras

Bueno Bella, ya no eres tan joven como para seguirte la fiesta, me recrimine…busque mi celular, un mensaje de Rosalie con la dirección donde estaba…un mensaje de mamá; me acerque al vestíbulo y me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo…

-Oh…genial- me dije

Empecé a buscar como loca un Uber…pero me marcaba a 20 minutos de ahí, decidí quedarme en la escalinata del edificio, esperando a que llegara mi auto…

Hacia frio…y me sentí traicionada por el reporte del clima…que decía que solo estaría nublado

Vi la hora y eran las 11:30… con tantas copas y tantos recuerdos perdí la noción del tiempo

Vibro mi celular y vi que el conductor del Uber me había cancelado… ¡rayos! ¿Porque a mí?

Supongo que podría irme caminando un poco, hasta que encontrara un taxi…

Le compre un paraguas a uno de los de valet parking y me fui caminando bajo la lluvia, sentía como el vestido empezaba a mojarse y me sentía como envuelta por algas…

Le dije a Rou que traería mi automóvil, pero se negó y decidió que era mejor llegar en taxi porque seguramente no podría pasar con tanto tráfico que se haría…y decidí hacerle caso…

Escuche como se acercaba un automóvil y me hice lo más que pude a la orilla, por si pretendía mojarme

-Disculpe, veo una damisela en peligro, ¿gusta que la lleve a alguna parte?-

-Lo siento pero no estoy en aprietos- seguí caminando

-Por lo que yo veo sí parece- Voltee a ver al conductor del auto…era el chico que me dio la pluma

-Mira, agradezco tu oferta pero prefiero caminar- sentí que el tacón se resbalaba y con él, yo caía… me empecé a sentir tan avergonzada…escuche la puerta del auto abrirse, se acercó y tomo el paraguas para ayudarme a levantar.

-¿Estas bien?- me miro…tenía unos ojos tan verdes…

-Si…si, lo estoy- respondí a cómo podía

-Mira no se me hace correcto dejarte aquí, mojada y un poco mareada- se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco ebria y me avergoncé más… carajo que pasaba hoy con mi vida, me ayudo a levantarme.

-En verdad lo agradezco, pero prefiero caminar un poco- empecé a caminar y me siguió-¿Por qué me sigues?-

-Bueno veras…tengo tu paraguas- me extendió el paraguas

-Oh si, vaya- lo tome y seguí caminando

-En verdad no me importaría llevarte a casa- dijo detrás de mí, voltee y aún seguía ahí

-Está bien, llévame a casa- dije resignada, regrese y me abrió la puerta de su lujoso auto- Vaya, como en mujer bonita²-

-¿Mande?-

-Oh no nada- dentro estaba su conductor, un chico fornido, de tez blanca, cabello castaño claro, cortó y llevaba un discreto traje.

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunto el chico de la pluma

-En torre East-

-Llévanos a la torre East, James, por favor-

-Sí señor, Cullen-

Estaba toda mojada y el vestido iba tan pegado a mí que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación…

Se empezó a quitar su saco

-Toma- me lo extendió- No esta tan mojado como tu ropa- señalo y como que vi que hizo un esfuerzo en pasar saliva- Ahm, James podrías poner un poco más la calefacción-

-Con gusto, señor-

-Gracias…señor Cullen- vacile un poco porque no sabía cómo se llamaba y no le diría señor de la pluma…

-Edward-

-¿Perdón?- me saco de mis pensamientos

-Me llamo Edward…Cullen es mi apellido-

-Bueno pero no te conozco mucho a excepción de que me diste tu pluma en el evento y que ahora me llevas a casa, creo que lo propio es llamarte por tu apellido-

-Solo dime Edward ¿vale?- me miro y su sonrisa torcida, me dejaron un poco cautivada

-Gracias Edward-

-No agradezcas, a veces la vida nos pone en el lugar correcto- vi que volteo a la ventana, como pensando en algo…

-Tienes razón… bueno… supongo que tu casa está lejos de la mía, entonces agradezco el gesto de que me lleves- se rio

-De hecho tu edificio me queda a 4 cuadras, aunque… me da curiosidad saber por qué a pesar de estar algo cerca de donde fue el evento, ¿Por qué decidiste irte caminando?-

-Bueno, larga historia, pero digamos que iba a llevarme a casa un Uber y bueno me cancelo, así que no tuve más opción que irme caminando- Se rio

-En verdad me sorprende, que pensaras en eso en lugar de tomar algún taxi-

-Bueno me pareció la mejor opción en ese momento-

-A la próxima procura no tomar la opción en la que mojarse, sea el atractivo-

-Créeme que no lo hare-

-Y menos si tomaste y vas caminando con tacones-

-Bueno quizás fue a propósito para que apareciera mi príncipe en su auto lujoso- fingí tono de mujer salvada, creo que rompió el concepto de buena persona, que había creado.

-Eso suena tan poco creíble- esta vez reí yo

-Te agradezco mucho, pero está ahí mi entrada- señale el edificio, James se orillo

El salió para abrirme la puerta del auto pero ya la había abierto yo, me extendió el brazo para ayudarme a salir pero se atoro una parte del vestido con la puerta

-Espera yo te ayudo- se agacho, abrí el paraguas para que no nos mojáramos mas

-Gracias- le dije cuando se libró mi vestido

-De nada, yo- Se quedó mirándome…rayos…tensión…tensión de la mala…

Y sucedió, me beso…fue directo al grano, sus labios suaves y calientes, tenía un sabor a miel… de pronto sentí como ponía su mano en mi pierna, me quite y le di una cachetada.

-Sabía que no lo hacías de a gratis- me fui antes de que pudiera hacer algo, entre al edificio y mientras subía por el elevador, sentía como mi corazón latía demasiado rápido… aun con eso, sentía como resonaban las palabras de Mike, en mi cabeza…

-Dios esto no es bueno-

 **Holaaaaa! Perdón iba a actualizar hace 8 días y pues no pude, tuve problemas con mi computadora, pero ya se arregló todo!, agradezco a todos los que leen el fic! Espero les gustara este capítulo!**

 **Uber** **¹** es un servicio como de taxi privado, descargas la aplicación a tu celular, ahí ingresas la dirección a la cual quieres ir y pides el uber que se supone una vez que acepta el conductor, te debe llevar, pero a veces por tiempo o por que se pierden (me ha pasado) te cancelan el viaje y tienes que pedir otro y esperar a que acepten tu viaje.

 **Mujer Bonita²** esa película es un clásico! Jajaja sale Julia Roberts, es la de la prostituta que se hace como "novia" de un millonario algo así, pero si no la han visto, véanla :P

Agradecimientos a:

*Lyd Macan

* .nocturno

Les mando un enorme abrazo! Y gracias por sus Reviews

Atte. Una Gatita Escritora


	4. Chapter 4

**Cadena de favores**

 **Edward POV**

Sentí una cachetada…

-Sabía que no lo hacías de a gratis- dijo demasiado moletas mientras se adentraba a su edificio…

-Perdón- susurre, ¡Diablos Edward!, acabas de cogerte a una buenísima mujer y ¿todavía quieres mas? Me recrimino una parte de mi subconsciente…y vaya que tenia razón…pero ¿Importa acaso un numero?

-James llévame a casa por favor- me toque la mejilla aún caliente

Ingrese al edificio de cristal, en cuanto el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas me percate de unas siluetas al fondo en nuestra sala y una risa de mujer.

\- ¿Emmett?- y se asomó mi hermano

-Oh Edward, pensé que no llegarías hasta mañana- se rio, tenia algunos besos por el mentón.

-Oh vale, solo que como es mi casa también, quise venir a dormir aquí- me acerqué un poco y vi que se incorporaba una chica rubia, de cabello ondulado y bonitas facciones, quien me miraba un poco sigilosa.

-Ella es Rosalie, hermano, es el amor de mi vida- rodé los ojos

-Vale, iré a recostarme, ustedes pueden seguir planeando su boda- camine a mi cuarto, encendí la luz y puse música para opacar el ruido que mi hermano hiciera.

Encendí mi laptop, y decidí contestar algunos de los correos que enviaban a la compañía, sobre todo quejas…

Veamos…regalías, regalos a destiempo, estúpidas encuestas…vaya clientes molestos

 _Para revista Glam_

 _Acabo de leer uno de sus test, y en verdad fue lo más patético que he visto el día de hoy, quizás deberían empezar a copiar a otras revistas sus test si quieren tener un poco de lectores, pero en verdad ¿Quién escribe esa basura? No es que este inconforme con el resultado del test bueno si, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, en fin, sus test son un asco y hasta que mejoren comprare su revista, de otra forma solo si la regalan la medio leeré…digo medio por que sus test serán un asco._

 _Atentamente Bella_

 _Srita. Bella_

 _En la revista Glam nos preocupamos por nuestros lectores, por lo cual cada encuesta ha sido diseñada con el fin de obtener un resultado certero y realista, lamentamos si lo que buscaba era algo mas fantasioso, si con esto perdemos un lector, nos enfocaremos en trabajar para el publico que frecuenta esta revista, personas realistas, gracias por sus comentarios._

 _Atentamente Revista Glam_

Vaya gente que no entiende que esto no es una revista de jóvenes; seguí revisando algunos correos y después de un rato decidí dormir, mañana teníamos una junta empresarial y tenía que estar temprano.

Al día siguiente sonó mi despertador a las 6 de la mañana, fui al cuarto de ejercicios a hacer un poco de cardio y de pesas, me bañe y vestí con un traje azul marino, zapatos negros perfectamente limpios…fui a la cocina donde estaba Emmett con aquella rubia…vaya, era la primera vez que uno de sus amoríos se quedaba…raro.

-Oh ¡hermano! Rosalie nos hizo de desayunar- Me extendió un plato con fruta picada, un omelette vegetariano y una guarnición de arroz.

-Gra…gracias Rosalie- ella me sonrió desde un costado de la barra donde estaban ambos, probé aquel desayuno y no estaba tan mal- Esto esta delicioso Rosalie, ¿eres chef? - se rio

-No lo siento, pero tengo una amiga que cocina maravilloso-

-Pero aprendiste muy bien- Emmett le planto un beso en la frente…mas raro.

Me apure con el desayuno para irme de ahí.

-Supongo no pretendes ir a la junta, ¿O sí? -lo mire

-Hermano ni siquiera notaran que no estoy ahí- suspire

-Vale, no te extrañaremos- tome mi portafolio- Fue un gusto conocerte Rosalie-

-El gusto fue mío-

En el elevador recordé la noche anterior y la cachetada que me dio aquella chica…supongo que me excedí.

Llegue al edificio de la revista Glam.

-Señor Cullen ya están los ejecutivos y el personal de gerencia en la sala de juntas-

-Gracias Bree- Bree era la pasante de recepcionista, una chica pequeña en edad y aspecto, como muñeca de porcelana.

Entre a aquella junta donde todos me esperaban.

-Buenos días, podemos empezar con esta junta- saludé y me senté al frente

-Bueno Señor Cullen como podrá ver las estadísticas de la revista Glam últimamente van en descenso, las criticas mencionan que últimamente el contenido es un poco "machista"- _¡Diablos, fue idea de Emmett_!, pensé- Esta reunión es sobre el futuro de esta compañía, no sé si podrá darse cuenta de que pocos inversionistas están poniendo mirada en Glam…últimamente existen revistas para el público femenino, que están teniendo muy buena aceptación como The Femme - _¡Maldita demonio pelirrojo!_ – Bueno como su mayor inversionista, debo decir que los últimos números de esta revista me han estado defraudando por lo cual señor Cullen quiero ser breve y conciso…su revista tiene que aportar algo nuevo y atractivo para el publico femenino, de lo contrario si estas cifras siguen bajando, tendré que buscar otros medios-

-Lamento escuchar eso, y a nombre de la revista, pedimos una oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores, ustedes son nuestros mejores inversionistas y nuestra relación siempre ha ido en un buen balance-

-Lo sabemos señor Cullen, postergaremos la siguiente visita hasta después del lanzamiento de su próxima revista en un mes- ¡ _¿Un mes?!_

-Si de acuerdo y gracias por la oportunidad no los defraudaremos-

Salieron los directivos y los gerentes de área esperaban una respuesta.

-Amigos míos, necesito espacio para tomar una decisión adecuada para mejorar la situación, de todas formas mañana tendremos una reunión y cada uno deberá pensar algo-

Salieron y me dejaron ahí, con la incertidumbre de que estuvo tan mal…

-Hermano tienes cara de susto- me golpeo la espalda Emmett

-Idiota, si tan solo hubiera ignorado tus comentarios de hacer Glam revista de hombres y mujeres, esto no estaría pasando-

-Hermano, eso es ser incluyente-

-No Emmett, eso fue un mal error, Glam siempre ha sido revista para el publico femenino, si fuera una revista de hombres tendríamos porno y a las conejitas playboy en la portada-

-Wow ¿entonces estamos en quiebra? -

-No, aun no, pero podríamos estarlo si no hacemos algo y me refiero a que pensaras algo genial, para incluir en la revista-

-Ok, ok enmendare mi error-

-Iré a la oficina a enmendar esto- me levante- Por cierto, ¿Tu novia? -

-Pase a dejarla a su departamento, vive increíblemente cerca de nosotros, y wow ella en verdad es mi chica, si no fuera por ella no estaría aquí…algo tarde pero aquí- me sonrió

-Hermano si es la correcta no la dejes, no siempre eres afortunado-

Sali de ahí pensando en la revista y en que sentía la soga en el cuello.

 **Bella POV**

 _Adivinen que sucedió esta noche…bueno cabe recalcar que fue un evento importante, (por cierto les dejo la foto de mi vestido confeccionado por Alice's B , una excelente diseñadora_ _) continuando, bueno me encontré con un chico al que toda mujer quisiera caer en sus brazos y ¿por qué no? En su cama…un adonis griego cabello despeinado cobrizo, piel blanca, alto y musculoso ( pero ojo, no como esos tipos obsesionados al gym) saben a lo que me refiero…en fin, al principio me brindo su pluma porque pues "B" jamás va preparada, entonces lo perdí de vista y al final del evento, acabe con un desastre, mi Uber me cancelo, en medio de la tormenta de ayer ( ¿Pueden creerlo?) bueno chicas pues opte por caminar en la lluvia y adivinen quien llego en su despampanante Bugatti rojo, pues aquel adonis y obviamente me hice un poco del rogar, pero al final accedí todo iba bien hasta que al bajar, me beso y yo creo que pensaba que le diría "¿quieres pasar a mi departamento?"…adivinen quien termino con una cachetada y nada de sexo…efectivamente aquel hombre "encantador"… bueno chicas esto nos deja de lección que los hombres solo buscan saciar sus instintos antes que otra cosa, que jamás verán más allá de un escote…por algo maduramos antes ¿No?..._

 _Con amor a todas mis chicas_

 _B._

Termine de editar, como mi escasa sobriedad me dejaba, y me quede dormida.

Al siguiente día, mi celular no paraba de sonar y escuche varias veces el timbre del departamento, me desperece y salí a abrir.

-Hola Rou, yo también estoy feliz de verte- me hice aun lado para que entrara- ¿Alice?

-Si esa misma y vengo a matarte, ¿Dónde esta mi hermoso vestido?, ¿no pudiste esperar a que parara la lluvia? -

-Si, yo también te quiero- cerré la puerta y vi a Alice caminar a mi cuarto, Rosalie se sentó en la barra de la cocina, se veía muy feliz…rarísimo- ¿Te paso algo?

-Mas que algo, se me clavo en el corazón alguien- sonrió

-No me digas que es el tipo de ayer- asintió- ¿Es en serio?, ni futuro ha de tener-

-Te equivocas, es sub gerente de una revista, de hecho, la tarjeta que te dio es de su hermano quien esta a la cabeza de la revista-

-Oh vaya bueno tiene un punto a favor-

-Es el chico ideal para mi Bella-

-Rou si crees que puede funcionar adelante, no te detendré solo que empezare a comprar mas alcohol por si las dudas-

\- ¡Bella!- me recrimino

-Solo decía por algunos asuntos pasados, ¿ya desayunaron? -

-Desayune en su casa, gracias-

-Otro punto a su favor, quizá este tipo sabe comportarse, bueno me hare unos huevos fritos, tengo algo de dolor de cabeza-

Me dirigí a la cocina y a lo lejos escuchaba a Alice lloriquear por el vestido, sonó el celular de Rosalie.

-Si, yo también…oh vaya eso es malo, ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?...ok, vale hare todo lo posible, la amaran, justamente estoy con ella- ¿de quien hablaría?- vale cariño, te veo al rato-

\- ¿Era él?- le pregunte

-Si y necesito un enorme favor Bella- suplico y sabia que algo iba a salir mal…

 **Holaaaa después de un ratote volví a actualizar, perdonen pff me entran muchas ideas que a veces ya no puedo acabarlas hasta que me vuelve la inspiración, aquí sigo y actualizare mas seguido, por si siguen mi nueva historia "Sugar" mañana subo capitulo, les mando un enorme abrazo y agradecimientos especiales a:**

 ***Lyd Macan**

 **¡Les deseo una maravillosa noche!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


	5. Chapter 5

**Malas decisiones**

 **Bella POV**

-¡Rayos Rosalie!- bufe por milésima vez

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!, te recompensare bien, prometo no volver a dejarte sola en eventos-

-Mmm suena tentador-

-Por favor- batió sus pestañas- Solo vas a ir y te presentaras, así como a tu contenido y es todo, de verdad solo necesito salvar a Emmett de este lio-

\- ¿De verdad te importa tanto? - asintió- Bueno…si eso te hace feliz, a mí me hace feliz-

\- ¡Bien!, iré con Alice por tu vestido-

\- ¿Qué? -

-Bueno…presentía que dirías que, si y pues no puedes aparecer ahí luciendo mal aspecto, tienen que verte tan empoderada, tan exitosa, tan inalcanzable- hizo gesto dramático

-Bueno ok ok, no importa…entonces ¿a qué hora tendré que levantarme? -

-Tu cita es a las 10 de la mañana-

-Perfecto, bueno mientras supongo que tomare mi tiempo para asimilarlo…tengo una cita con mi bañera- le guiñe

-Muy bien, ve a tu baño de burbujas y yo iré por tu vestido, de verdad te lo agradezco-

-No te preocupes, lo que se hace de corazón no se cobra- me abrazo

-Aun así, gracias-salió del departamento y yo me fui a tomar mi baño relajante.

Edward POV

Otro día exitoso y otro día para tomar decisiones asertivas…suspire, espero que realmente encontremos algo que cambie el parecer de los patrocinadores.

-Hermanito, hoy será un gran día- dijo entrando a mi cuarto y sentándose en mi escritorio

\- ¿Por qué ese buen humor? - le dije mientras alistaba mi corbata

-Porque encontré una fabulosa propuesta-

-Espero que no resulte en algo malo Emmett, porque la revista ya no necesita eso-

-Tu confía por primera vez en mi- me palmeo el hombro y salió de mi cuarto

-Eso quiero Emmett-

Desayune solo, ya que Emmett necesitaba hacer unas cosas antes de la junta…

Al llegar al corporativo fui a mi oficina a firmar algunos documentos pendientes, la junta comenzaba a las 9 y eran las 8 de la mañana, así que debía apurarme.

-Señor Cullen, ¿desea un café, antes de la junta? - Mire a Bree en el umbral

-Si por favor Señorita Tanner-

-En un momento se lo traigo, por cierto, ya están los papeles que me pidió en la sala de juntas-

\- ¡Excelente!, ¡Muchas gracias! -

-En un momento regreso-

Seguí enfocado en los documentos, la mayoría era la autorización de algunos pagos y otros solo eran aprobación de algunos iconos gráficos en la revista.

-Esto está bien…Mmm no, definitivamente hablaren con publicidad respecto a esto- bufe

Tocaron la puerta y vi a Bree de nuevo, en el umbral de esta.

-Señor Cullen ya se encuentran la mayoría en la sala de juntas- me levante del escritorio y camine a la puerta, Bree me extendió mi vaso con café- Por cierto…su hermano Emmett, llamo y menciono que tardaría un poco en llegar-

-Genial…otra vez tarde, Gracias Señorita Tanner-

Camine a la sala de juntas para empezar a escuchar las propuestas.

-Gracias damas y caballeros por venir a esta junta decisiva, confió en su conocimiento y audacia, por lo cual pediré que expongan sus propuestas- la primera en pasar fue una jefe de mercadotecnia, la cual creía factible, el hecho de meter secciones donde mostremos looks y donde comprar esa ropa o accesorios, el jefe de imagen, propuso una sección de cocina…y así fueron perdiéndose mis esperanzas.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- dijo Emmett en el umbral

-Adelante- lo inste

-Bien…bueno chicos y chicas, con ustedes les presento a la chica del momento, a la voz del publico femenino, a aquella chica que no tiene miedo a decir las verdades, ella es bella como su nombre, femenina y exitosa…con ustedes directamente desde el blog, ellas lo hablan, "B"-

Ingreso a la sala aquella mujer, cabellos chocolates, ojos a juego, labios carmesí, piel blanca, esbeltas piernas, enfundada en un vestido casual verde esmeralda, en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en los míos, me miro desafiante.

-Bien, quizás algunas me conocen por mis historias- me guiño un ojo y escuche un murmullo por la sala de juntas- Hoy queridos amigos, sobre todo queridas amigas, ¿Por qué dejar que los hombres sigan pensando que queremos?, ellos piensan que quizá nosotras solo buscamos lo mismo que ellos- paso un dedo por la mesa- Ya saben sexo, la moneda de cambio en estos tiempos…¿Pero que realmente queremos las mujeres?...bien nosotras queremos empoderamiento, queremos ser las mejores en cualquier aspecto, que nuestra voz se escuche y se de a respetar…wow esta palabra hace maravillas, R-E-S-P-E-T-O. Por que bien, tenemos trabajo, miles de tareas durante el día, pero también queremos diversión, queremos ser fieles a nosotras mas que a los hombres…tener una revista es algo muy serio, puesto que las mujeres no queremos ver algo como " aprende a cocinar para tu esposo", eso es denigrante, nosotras queremos algo que diga " como tener éxito en tu trabajo", " como lucir fabulosa después de una gran fiesta"…porque esos son ¡problemas reales!, si vamos a seguir esperando que los hombres se sientan dueños de nosotras, bien…sigan escribiendo artículos tontos sobre si estarás soltera toda tu vida. Pero siempre he creído que una mujer puede hacer enormes cambios, claro…si se lo propone-

-Bien…. ¿señorita "B"? -

-Isabella Swan, señor Cullen- dijo firme

-Bien señorita Swan, le agradecemos su presencia y su propuesta, si nos permite un momento para tener una respuesta-

-Si adelante- y con ello se retiró de la sala de juntas.

\- ¿Qué opinan? - pregunte

-Señor Cullen, he visto su blog de la señorita Swan, y créame que tiene demasiado publico femenino- dijo una de las publicistas.

-De hecho, sus cifras en cuanto al público, van en aumento, sabe atrapar al publico y es lo que ahora la revista, necesita desesperadamente-

Varios corearon y murmuraron cosas buenas

\- ¿Entonces le damos la bienvenida a la revista? - sentí que esta no era una buena idea para mi…

 **Bella POV**

\- ¿Dónde estás Rosalie? - bufe al salir al pasillo

-Perdona Bella, pero necesitaba ir al sanitario- dijo Rosalie, apareciendo en el pasillo

\- ¿Recuerdas al idiota que se quiso cobrar el favor de llevarme a casa, cuando tu desapareciste con Emmett? -

-Si y perdona- Hizo un puchero

-No importa eso, bueno ese mismo idiota…es el hermano de tu novio- Se asombro

-No puede ser-

-Si, si puede ser y me debes algo mas que un solo favor-

Se abrió la puerta y se asomó Emmett.

-Bella, ¿puedes pasar? -

-Claro- fulmine a Rosalie con la mirada e ingrese

-Señorita Swan, Glam es una revista dedicada a todas las mujeres exitosas, por lo cual, después de valorar las propuestas, hemos tomado la decisión de brindarle la mas cordial bienvenida a la revista Glam- aplaudieron

 _Maldita sea Rosalie…esto no parece una buena idea…._

 **Holaaaa perdón, una enorme disculpa, este capítulo no sé por qué razón se cargó incompleto, me dio rabia jaja cuando lo abrí para continuar la sexta parte y resulta que no se guardo :'( eso fue muy triste. Pero bueno ya aquí esta el capitulo completo y mañana pretendo actualizar sugar, ahora si, jaja espero les gustara, algo cortito pero interesante o eso creo jaja.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y les mando un enorme abrazo!**

 **Atte. Una Gatita Escritora**


End file.
